ephemeral
by alchemilla31
Summary: "Mikazuki-san … mau sampai kapan Anda membohongi diri sendiri?" . a different story of 'chaotic afternoon'. namazuo-centric. tsuruzuo. mikahone. modern!AU, oneshot


_a.n.: yang mau nganggap ini sekuel dari chaotic afternoon silakan, yang mau nganggap ini cuma AU biasa juga silakan. karena semua_ background _masih mengambil dari sana. tapi genre ini jauh dari genre chaotic afternoon wkwkwk. pairingnya masih sama entah dominan tsuruzuo atau mikahone yang pasti ini namazuo-centric. thank you._

 _Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus_

* * *

.

.

 **i.**

Lorong tersebut dihiasi suara rintik kecil gerimis yang mengguyur bagian luar rumah. Ventilasi-ventilasi tempat cahaya biasa masuk tidak begitu bekerja dengan baik. Namazuo berjalan dengan lambat, ia baru saja keluar dari suatu kamar di ujung sana. Pakaiannya terpasang rapi meski tampak kusut, sementara napasnya masih diusahakannya untuk teratur. Dikeluarkannya pita merah yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengikat helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya terangkat berniat melepas rambut kelabu putih di atas kepala, namun dalam hitungan detik sebuah cengkeraman melingkar kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Ada sentuhan lembut pada nada suara tersebut, sangat kontras dengan kuat cengkeraman yang nyaris membuat pergelangan tangannya putus.

"Jam berapa hari ini kau akan pulang dari tempat kerjamu, Honebami?"

Meski pada akhirnya Namazuo memaksakan diri untuk menganggukkan kepala. "Seperti biasa, Mikazuki."

Lengkungan senyum yang tergores pada pria yang saat ini tengah melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang dapat Namazuo rasakan meski ia tidak melihat. Sementara badannya tetap bergeming. Cengkeraman itu masih belum terlepas, namun cukup untuk membuat gerakan tangan itu turun.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Namazuo hanya bisa pasrah sembari memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

 **ii.**

Tidak ada yang pernah mengerti bagaimana kebahagiaan bisa tercabut begitu cepat dalam kerjapan mata. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kehidupan ini seperti _roller coaster_ dimana posisi naik dan turun dalam hidup bisa berganti dengan cepat.

Karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lama berada pada posisi bawah dari kehidupan.

.

.

Tepukan halus di bahu membuat Namazuo menolehkan kepala. Di sana ia melihat Shokudakiri Mitsutada menyerahkan segelas teh hangat padanya, rasanya sangat cocok dengan suasana mendung seperti sekarang. Desisan terima kasih sebagai balasan kemudian. Suasana ruang kerja yang selalu sepi. Namun Namazuo sangat suka berlama-lama di sini, terutama karena ada banyak deretan foto yang tertempel di suatu dinding, sebagian juga tergantung di sana. Sangat artistik. Memperlihatkan kemampuan fotografi yang sangat di atas rata-rata.

Adalah deretan potret yang dihasilkan Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang membuat Namazuo tidak pernah bosan melihatnya.

"Ruangan khusus ini akan dibersihkan besok. Manajer akan membuatnya menjadi ruang diskusi."

Hening. Namazuo hanya bergeming.

"Aku minta maaf, Namazuo-kun."

Lantas Namazuo Toushirou lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengulas senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan aku boleh membawa seluruh karya Tsurumaru ini."

.

.

 **iii.**

"Honebami?"

Namazuo sontak membuka laci dan menyembunyikan beberapa lembar foto dirinya yang dulu sempat menjadi objek fotografi tuan Kuninaga tersebut. Ditutupnya laci tersebut dalam gerakan cepat.

" _Okaerinasai_."

Lantas dibiarkannya Mikazuki Munechika yang mendekat dan mencumbunya sejenak.

.

.

 **iv.**

Namazuo sangat menyayangi Honebami.

Saudaranya itu jarang sekali bicara atau mengeluarkan pendapat, namun Namazuo selalu mengerti apa yang ada di benak saudara kembarnya itu. Ia sangat mengerti Mikazuki Munechika telah berhasil merebut hati saudaranya. Ia juga sangat mengerti bagaimana hari-hari Honebami yang sepi menjadi berwarna setelah adanya pria yang mempunyai iris indah tersebut.

"Aku senang sekali Honebami akhirnya bahagia." Suatu hari, ketika Namazuo menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama saudaranya di saat istirahat di salah satu jeda mata kuliah, Namazuo berujar dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Honebami sangat menyukai Mikazuki-san, ya?"

Yang ditanya menopang dagu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mulai bersuara.

"Entahlah." Honebami memutar dua bola matanya. "Tapi aku merasa dia sangat tulus."

Namazuo tersenyum yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan keras. "Mikazuki-san memang terlihat sangat bahagia setiap bersamamu kok."

"Hm." Helai rambut kelabu putih itu berderai ringan. "Aku juga senang kalau dia bahagia. Ya, kupikir … tidak salah kan kalau aku selalu bersamanya?"

Tawa kecil lepas dari dua sisi bibir Namazuo.

.

.

.

 **v.**

Awal mula pertemuannya dengan Tsurumaru memang sebatas rekan kerja. Ia hanya editor magang, sementara Tsurumaru adalah seorang fotografer profesional. Selama ini hubungannya berjalan sangat manis, seperti halnya apa yang dialami saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Namun fotografer itu telah meninggalkannya.

" _Kyoudai_. Menangislah. Tidak apa-apa."

Namazuo ingat saat itu sudah satu jam ia tidak berhenti menangis di bahu Honebami. Entah sejak kapan suara saudaranya itu terdengar begitu lembut dan sedikit bisa menyiraminya. Meskipun batinnya luar biasa bergejolak dan kedua bahunya tidak dapat berhenti gemetar. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, rasanya bernapas pun sangat sulit. Jika saja ia tidak terduduk, mungkin ia sudah rubuh saat itu juga.

Tidak ada yang selamat pada kecelakaan pesawat itu. Cuaca ekstrim dan hujan lebat. Sementara ombak laut sudah pasti menelan pesawat yang jatuh itu tanpa sisa, mungkin membawa sebagiannya pada dasar laut yang terdalam. Padahal dulu Namazuo sudah memperingati Tsurumaru untuk mengambil pekerjaan pada musim panas atau musim semi, dimana cuaca biasanya tidak terlalu ekstrim.

Namun si bodoh itu tetap tidak mendengarkannya.

.

.

 **vi.**

Baru tiga bulan ia selesai menangis. Sekarang, ia harus kembali merasakan hal yang sama.

Jika dulu ia mempunyai Honebami untuk bersandar ketika kehilangan Tsurumaru, namun kali ini ia harus dalam posisi menenangkan adik-adiknya karena kepergian Honebami yang juga secara tiba-tiba. Tidak tahukah ia juga saat ini mati-matian menahan dirinya yang juga sedang kacau?

Kenapa?

"Saksi mengatakan Honebami-san menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki. Berkali-kali ibu dari anak tersebut juga meminta maaf. Dan pengemudi tabrak lari itu juga sedang kami usut. Kami mohon maaf prosesnya tidak bisa dilakukan satu hari. Saya harap keluarga bersabar—"

Matanya dapat melihat kakak sulungnya terguncang hebat mendengar setiap kalimat tersebut dari polisi.

Namazuo memang tidak bisa meramal, namun ia sangat tahu kakaknya itu akan meninju si pelaku jika sudah tertangkap nanti.

.

.

.

 **vii.**

Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Mikazuki-san…" Namazuo menundukkan kepala, air mata nyaris menelesak keluar, "mau sampai kapan Anda membohongi diri sendiri?"

Garis-garis wajah Namazuo masih mengguratkan kekhawatirkan meski hingga saat ini. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa helai rambut kelabu putihnya yang penuh kepalsuan itu masih tertata rapi di atas kepalanya. Sudah nyaris satu tahun Namazuo terus melakukan ini dan ia tak tahu lagi kapan harus berhenti. Kesedihan karena kehilangan saudaranya—semua yang Namazuo rasakan, mungkin Mikazuki lebih merasakannya.

Kenapa Namazuo selalu kembali pada rumah ini? Kenapa ia tidak pernah lari atau mengadu kepada kakaknya? Semata-mata hanya karena ia ingin membuat Mikazuki bahagia meski tak nyata, jika Mikazuki bahagia mungkin Honebami tidak akan menyalahkannya. Dan juga—Namazuo sangat tahu rasanya kehilangan.

Selang beberapa waktu pria itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Tatapan teduh itu masih mengguyuri Namazuo hingga ia tak ingin beradu pandang dengan lawannya.

Hanya ada dua jemari Mikazuki yang mengusap lelehan air mata Namazuo. Lantas pria itu mendekat dan mengecup dahinya lama seraya mengusap helaian rambut palsu itu yang berantakan.

"Tidurlah, Honebami. Selamat malam."

Pintu tertutup.

Dan ia bisa mendengar suara kunci diputar. Pria itu kembali menguncinya.

Tangisan Namazuo kembali pecah.

" _Kyoudai…_ "

Namazuo melepas rambut palsu tersebut dengan kasar, bahunya mulai bergetar.

" _Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Namazuo. Maafkan aku…"_

Siluet tak kasat mata itu memeluk Namazuo meski ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakannya.

.

.

Foto-foto yang bercecer itu masih begitu sempurna. Tsurumaru tidak pernah memotret dirinya sendiri, namun jika ada potret Tsurumaru pada lembar foto itu—sudah pasti itu bersama Namazuo. Mereka pernah berlibur selama dua minggu untuk berkunjung ke berbagai negara dengan dalih mengambil beberapa objek foto sebagai pekerjaan.

Menyadari betapa sedikitnya foto Tsurumaru, baru sekarang Namazuo menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah mencuri kamera Tsurumaru dan balas memotretnya diam-diam seperti apa yang pria itu selalu lakukan padanya.

Namazuo masih sangat kehilangan namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyingkirkan foto-foto tersebut untuk membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

Mungkin perasaan kehilangan yang mendalam ini … membuatnya semakin tidak bisa meninggalkan Mikazuki. Karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

Terkadang, ketika pikiran hitam menguasainya—ada kalanya ia ingin membunuh Mikazuki Munechika, setelah itu akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Godaan itu seringkali hinggap di kepalanya demi membebaskan jiwa-jiwa yang selalu bersedih.

.

.

Tapi …

… apakah itu yang memang harus Namazuo lakukan?

.

.

 _Tidak._

Karena Tsurumaru tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Apa yang harus Namazuo katakan pada Tsurumaru jika suatu saat mereka bertemu di alam seberang nanti? Sudah pasti Tsurumaru tidak akan lagi mau bicara Namazuo. Begitu juga Honebami.

Membayangkannya membuat Namazuo tergelak kecil. Ah, padahal belum tentu kematian bisa menyatukan mereka. Tidak akan ada yang menjamin mereka bisa bertemu lagi di dunia sana. Lantas Namazuo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, menyadari hidupnya yang semakin rumit.

.

.

.

 **vii.**

"Maaf aku terlambat datang, Ichi-nii."

Siang itu Namazuo meminta cuti setengah hari kerja dan sedikit berangkat lebih pagi dari rumah Mikazuki. Semua ini ia lakukan karena Ichigo Hitofuri akhirnya pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di luar negeri. Entah berapa lama kakaknya itu mendapat jatah libur sebelum kembali terbang untuk melanjutkan bekerja. Namun setidaknya Namazuo sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang saat ini bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar setelah Honebami tidak ada.

Suasana rumah sepi karena adik-adiknya sedang bersekolah, maka saat ini di rumah hanya ada kakaknya. Dan ketika melihat kondisi adiknya yang baru datang, Ichigo sontak membulatkan mata.

"Astaga, Namazuo. Kenapa kamu semakin kurus? Pasti karena kau tidak makan. Jangan tinggal di apartemen lagi, ya? Pindahlah kembali ke rumah."

Namazuo tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Ichi-nii! Apartemen itu dekat dengan kantor."

Ichigo hanya bisa mengembuskan napas berat. "Apa tidak apa-apa kamu terus bekerja di sana? Kakak kenal dengan kantor penerbit lain. Kau bisa pindah tempat kerja."

Gelengan kepala Namazuo sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kakak mengerti."

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi, Namazuo. Kau sudah dewasa, kakak sudah tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu. Meski kakak tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kakak harap kamu dapat hidup dengan bijak."

Tepukan di kepala dan suara menenangkan itu entah kenapa malah membuat Namazuo ingin menangis.

Bahunya perlahan bergetar, sontak membuat Ichigo terkejut dan refleks mendekap untuk menenangkan adiknya. Detik terus berjalan dan tangisan Namazuo akhirnya terdengar, nyaris menyerupai erangan. Namazuo bahkan tidak dapat lagi menghitung sudah berapa ratus kali ia menangis sepanjang tahun ini. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengoyak batinnya. Kali ini Namazuo sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak ada lagi tempatnya bersandar selama satu tahun ini, lantas sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang hancur lebur di hadapan kakak satu-satunya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Ichi-nii."

.

.

.

 **xi.**

Kamar yang biasa rapi itu sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Mungkin Namazuo lupa merapikannya karena pagi tadi memang tampak pergi dengan terburu-buru. Di atas sisi meja, Mikazuki bisa melihat deretan foto-foto seorang berambut hitam legam bersama satu orang berambut putih pucat. Beberapa foto yang seharusnya menyejukkan mata jika dilihat saat kondisi normal. Sebuah rambut palsu kelabu putih tergeletak di sisi pinggir, sementara lensa kontak keunguan juga tergeletak mengering karena lupa diberi cairan.

Baju-baju milik Honebami Toushirou juga terlihat masih tergantung di lemari yang terbuka. Satu tahun lalu kamar ini biasa ditempati Honebami setiap kali menginap. Tak heran baju-bajunya juga masih ada.

" _Mikazuki … cukup."_

Tangan Mikazuki bergelanyar, menyusuri sisi dan lekuk baju yang sangat ia kenali itu. Diambilnya salah satu baju tersebut, lantas dipandanginya sesaat. Sudah satu tahun, tapi Mikazuki masih dapat mencium wangi parfum yang biasa melekat pada tubuh Honebami.

" _Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau kau terus seperti ini, Mikazuki…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi sudah berhenti untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri, Mikazuki-san?"

Suara Namazuo terdengar dari sisi pintu.

Mikazuki menolehkan kepala, melihat rambut hitam yang terikat itu terumbar jelas.

"Akupun berhenti. Hari ini aku akan membawa barang-barang milikku. Namun semua barang Honebami akan kutinggal di sini karena aku tahu kau yang dulu membelikannya." Namazuo melangkah masuk dan melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tangannya memindai pada deretan potret dan berhenti pada satu foto. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengambil dan memberikannya pada Mikazuki. "Untuk Anda. Mungkin Tsurumaru belum sempat memberikannya."

Sebuah foto _candid_ Mikazuki dan Honebami saat mereka berempat sempat berjalan-jalan pada musim gugur tahun lalu. Sebuah foto sederhana dimana Honebami berjalan bergandengan dengan Mikazuki, latar pohon momiji menjadi latarnya.

Lantas, perlahan Namazuo dapat melihat Mikazuki tersenyum.

.

.

 **xii.**

Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru berjanji akan bertanggung jawab mengenai keadaan putra ketiga Sanjou tersebut. Namazuo masih berharap suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan Mikazuki dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi Namazuo yakin hal itu akan terjadi nanti.

Semilir angin laut membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Kamera digital masih tergantung dengan tali yang melingkar di leher. Sesekali matanya memindai dan mencari objek foto yang menarik. Melakukan hal ini terkadang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih dekat dengan Tsurumaru.

Begitu juga dengan melihat air laut ini. Seandainya ia tahu di bagian laut mana tubuh Tsurumaru berada sekarang.

.

.

"Kakak…"

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menarik ujung bawah baju Namazuo. Seketika membuat lamunan Namazuo buyar, namun ia tetap cepat-cepat menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada anak laki-laki itu. "Ya, anak manis? Kamu mau kakak foto?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Ah? Lalu?"

"Aku dikirimi pesan oleh kakak laki-laki tinggi berambut putih. Katanya kakak sudah melakukan kerja yang bagus dan dia bangga sekali pada kakak."

"…"

"Katanya dia juga akan selalu mencintai kakak. Tapi dia juga izin untuk pergi lagi."

Jeda.

"Oh, ya. Tadi dia sempat beberapa saat di samping kakak sebelum pergi."

".. a-ah." Namazuo tergagap, menyadari kemampuan yang dimiliki anak kecil polos ini. "Terima kasih, ya."

Entah yang dilakukan Tsurumaru kali ini romantis atau malah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Yang pasti, Tsurumaru Kuninaga tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkejut.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya. Omong-omong, wajah kakak mirip sekali dengan kakak yang satu tahun lalu pernah menyelamatkan aku sehingga aku selamat dari kecelakaan mobil."

Senyum kecil.

 _ **end**_


End file.
